


NaughtyATM

by mlle_imandeus



Series: Fuckentine Chronicles : Sexy Sweetheart Sundays [5]
Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, F/F, Fisting, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_imandeus/pseuds/mlle_imandeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puckentine Femslash! There are consequences for Cat almost getting Sam and her sent to Juvie.  Rated Explicit for exactly what you expect something with atm in the title to be rated for.</p>
<p>For what its worth, this is probably my favorite of my stories so far.</p>
<p>Fifth in my Fuckentine Chronicles</p>
            </blockquote>





	NaughtyATM

**Author's Note:**

> They always surprise me. This one surprised me by being a bit shorter than I expected. I also didn't expect to do another Momma/kitten story so soon. I expect this to be the last Dom/sub for a few weeks at least, but who knows. I hope you enjoy.

As soon as the police were gone I had the small flat box out on the kitchen counter and I was dancing around like I had to waz like a racing pony.  
But I needed this more than I had ever needed a toilet.

"What are you doing Cat and why is that there?"

"Kitten, please Momma, and you were right and I was wrong and I need it. I need it Momma and I can't do it. You know I can't do it. If I did it it wouldn't mean anything. If I did it then why even do it at all?"

"Kitty, sweetie, you're all worked up. Need what, can't do what?" Momma asked.

"I need to be punished Momma. I need my pretty pink collar on and I need to be punished.  
You said not to go to that horrible naughty ATM and I insisted and now I need to be punished.  
I don't know whether such a greedy slut as me should be punished with torments or through serving Momma til I'm exhausted or both.  
But it's not my place to decide that anyway.  
As far as what I can't do. I can't presume to put my own collar on.  
It is always Momma's choice to decide if a slut's worthy.  
Just like it is truly Momma's collar. Just like each part of a slut in truth belongs to Momma.  
But if it pleases Momma, a slut does really need to feel Momma's collar and Momma's punishment.  
Because a slut knows that she is not worthy of Momma's time and attention. And her foolish mistakes make her even less so.  
But if Momma were to favor a slut with her collar, a slut might be able to believe that one day her unworthiness might be lessened just that small amount."

Momma picked up the collar box and got out my pretty pink collar. "Whoa, you are really going all out with it this time, huh?"

I smiled at my love and said, "Sshhh, it's drama, Momma."  
As she belted the collar around my neck I said, "Oh Momma, I wish the only naughty ATM I had on my greedy slutty kitten mind was ass to mouth.  
Which if you're taking suggestions for the punishment list would probably not go awry."

"As in sticking your tongue up my butt or as in I make you lick my fingers clean after fingering yours? Or mine?"

"It is always Momma's choice and never a slut's.  
But your slut can't imagine a terrible naughty greedy wicked slut like this one learning her lesson with anything less than all three.  
A slut has never wished you had a strap on as much as she does right now.  
Because we could add a number four to those three and a slut could be taken kitten style when she was punished  
and that's not just because kitten peepees have barbs although that is no less than a slut deserves because she is such a very bad girl.  
But it is pretty important to her that the things you put in her be attached to you."

"Well maybe you wish I had one that was attached to me like in some stories and animes." Momma said.

"Momma. You are gross and a thousand times gross." I said

"Just cause it isn't your thing doesn't mean it's gross." Momma said. "Not my thing either just to be clear."

"I know. If I or she found out it was, it would quickly become her thing." I said.  
"For now, she's just trying to wheedle more punishments by calling you gross.  
Yucky Momma." Said I.

"Maybe you need some corner-time punishments." Momma threatened.

"No Momma. Please, no. The slut needs Momma time punishments." I whined. Actually whined.  
This was not a time for pride.  
Because I was pulled several different ways and I was on the edge of getting overwhelmed.  
I honestly felt bad. I had honestly endangered myself and the woman I loved.  
Stupidly.

I had gotten greedy and pretty clearly and obviously seduced Momma around to my way of thinking. When she had truly tried to be smart and responsible. Which was basically Momma's job. Not to mention I was a bit batty and self blamey from all the yuckies Momma was helping me forget. But part of that was punishments so I could feel the badness and let it go.

So while this was a game and a good one and Momma owned me because I gave myself.

She did own me though. I had been naughty and I really did need to be punished to be able to not feel guilty. Preferably both in ways that hurt and in ways that served Momma and made it up to her. But at the least in one or the other.  
And if those punishments also made me feel dirty and slutty and used. But at the end of it all, Momma in her goodness and her generosity loved me anyway; that would be perfect.

I honestly did want Momma to slap me down and spank me red and do things to me I didn't even have words for. I wanted her to tear me up and eat me alive.  
However, I knew Momma lived in a world of what was and the fact that we almost got busted could not matter less to her, because we were safe at home.  
I also knew I could do no more wrong in Momma's eyes than she could do in mine. I knew she had forgiven me before we were even safe. The whole reason she got herself arrested to protect me is because she had already forgiven me. Both my stupidity and my sins. So the only way I was getting the punishments I craved was to make them fun for her.  
Which was okay because the greedy kitten saw very little difference between games so intense they hurt and play punishments, since there wasn't one.

"Well obviously slutty kittens need to be nakie" Momma said

This slutty kitten liked the sound of that.

Momma quickly had me skinned down.

"Oh look at this, kitten." Momma said, looking around. "All the curtains are still open. You got Momma so distracted with your neediness and your naughtiness she didn't even get the apartment ready for playtime before getting you naked.  
Of course a slutty kitten doesn't care about that. She's probably excited thinking about all the police officers that were just here singing. And Dice was just here too." She helped me up onto the kitchen counter where she arranged me so I looked like I was on display for anyone who happened by.  
"What if someone forgot something?" She asked.  
"I bet Dice would be pleased as punch to accidentally walk in on a naked kitten if he forgot something here.  
Would you like that kitten?  
Perverting poor sweet innocent little Dice? With your horny dirty nakedness?  
Of course you would because you are a dirty slutty naughty kitten.  
Well I'm going to leave you here for a minute on the kitchen counter so you can be all naked and on display in case someone forgot something or one of the neighbors happens to look in the window.  
No, don't close your legs.  
Be proud of what a little slutty kitten you are. With your slutty kitten pussy and your naughty slutty kitten butt."

By now I was blushing bright red and crying a little. I couldn't believe Momma was doing this. She was the one who always talked about how careful we needed to be.  
But some of it was also my just being so worked up, and my letting Momma get to me intentionally.  
I trusted Momma and it was a rare thing for anyone to walk past our windows after dark. And even then they could only see in if they were trying.  
Maybe. I honestly wasn't sure. But I knew Momma knew and she seemed pretty sure they could. Was she just playing?

"Speaking of your slutty butt. Your robot one isn't the only kind of tushy tail they make. And I got you such a pretty, grown up tushy tail. And I promised myself my kitten would wear it next time. I happen to know they didn't take it away. I better get it now. Unless you want Momma to break a promise to herself."

"No Momma," I said.

Momma's hand swatted down on my kitty hole hard, grabbing it. "I suggest when you are displaying yourself for the window and hoping Melinda happens by; you use some of this slut sauce to stretch and lube your back fuckhole or when I get back I'm ramming it in dry as your first punishment, for not listening."

"Yes Momma, Thank you Momma." I whimpered.

Of course the only one I could think about as I turned myself toward the window and began to play with my holes for an imaginary audience was Momma. But a different Momma. A stranger. Momma from that first day. A Momma who had just ridden up on her motorcycle from Seattle to see a red velvet slut fingering herself front and back on a kitchen counter. I look over my shoulder as I stretch my holes for her and she comes through the door…

Momma comes in from the bedroom. "I see you looking at that window, slut. What are you thinking of?"

"You, Momma. From that first day." I told her my fantasy. "You know you are the only one a dirty naughty kitten slut wants, Momma. Next to you every other person in the world might as well be a puppet in a silly hat."

"If I looked through that window and saw you like that. I would have gone crazy." Momma said.

"Then I guess it's good we did it this way. One crazy is enough." I said.

"Oh I'm crazy for you, kitten, believe me." she said leaning over and beginning to lick my bottom.

"Oh that's nice Momma. Too nice, a slut doesn't deserve it. It's punishment time." I said.

"It's whatever time I say it is. I am the Momma. You are the greedy kitten slut pet. Don't forget that again or this will be a very short evening."

"Yes Momma." I said, trying to sound remorseful. And I meant it. I just don't know if I sounded it.

My mind was swimming. I wanted her so bad. I wanted anything she could do to me so bad. I honestly could feel my brain pulling in different directions. I just kept releasing my will to Momma's. It wasn't my place to have desires. It was my place to serve.

Momma took a beautiful red chocolate fluffy kitty tail from behind her back. It was mounted on a medium magenta pink butt plug the size and shape of a small carrot. "Do you like the kitten tail Momma got for you?" She asked holding it in front of my eyes before moving it around behind me and using the point to tickle my kittyhole.

"YesMommapleaseMommathankyouMomma." I said, barely able to contain myself. "I'm sorry Momma, I'm sorry Momma. It's just so pretty. This slut doesn't deserve it Momma."

"I'll decide what you deserve and I've had enough of that. You are not 'a slut' or 'the slut' or 'this slut' you are my slut. Mine. I decide what you get. Prizes and punishments." Now does my slut need to be fucked hard in the ass because she almost got me sent to Juvie?" Momma asked.

"Yes Momma." I said, bracing.

"See the correct answer is always that it is my decision. Now you don't get it." And she began to gently tease my pussy with the silicone plug.

And when I say tease. I mean tease.  
I was braced for her to ream it home in my back passage in one hard thrust and she wasn't even giving me half it's length in my wet and eager front.  
Keeping in mind, this is still with all the curtains open. And me shoulders to the tile, bottom in the air on the kitchen counter.  
Which she reminds me of; the moment when she finally buries the full length in me and gives me the first tiny stroke of relief after building a tower of aching need within me.

She suddenly remembers and says, "Wait kitten, we haven't closed up the apartment yet. Well if I let you do it now, your pretty tail will just fall out on the floor. I better get it properly placed in your tushy."

Then she suddenly becomes quite overly solicitous. Easing it out ever so slowly so as not to surprise or shock my pussy, my "sweet kitty place" by taking it out "too roughly". Then she needed to introduce it to my bottom at the right speed.  
As it turns out, instead, she gets the opportunity to tease me because my greedy bottom practically took it away from her and sucked it up. But she did let me crawl around and draw the curtains.

"Gosh kitten, I would have gotten you a bigger size if I knew your butthole was so greedy. Do you think you'll be able to even hold it in there?" Momma teased.

"Whatever you wish, Momma. If you wish your slut to hold it she will hold it. If you wish her to release it, she will."

"What about both, my pet?" Momma asked. "What if I wanted to hold my hand behind it a bit and I wanted you to push it out to touch my hand and then pull it back in and fuck it in and out using your ass muscles."

"I'm not sure if your slut could do that Momma. She's never tried. But trying for you sounds exhausting and heavenly." I said

I felt Momma put her hand back there. She took hold of the base off the tail and wiggled it in my bottom just to be playful and made me giggle.

"Momma," I said. "You told your slut she was to move it."

It felt so good to have Momma playing with me.

"Are you?" Momma asked. "Are you supposed to move it out into Momma's hand like this," And Momma slid it about halfway out of me. "Then suck it back in to your greedy bottom like this." And Momma shoved it hard back into me.

I moaned and couldn't help myself, but grind my bottom against her hand. "Oh Momma yes, that's it. That's what you told your slut to do, Momma."

"I don't know. I'm not sure you were paying attention. you might have been too busy slutting. I said, I think you're supposed to push it out part way like this, and then pull it back in like this." Momma said, demonstrating again.

"Yes Momma yes. Your slut knows Momma." I said.

"So you don't want Momma to do it?" Momma asked, playing.

Of course I wanted her to do it. But I was past the point of talking. I just moaned with need and ground my kittybum and tail into Momma's hand.

"Don't get demanding with me kitten." Momma said in her play stern voice. "Momma might decide that you are too worked up to play nice and you need to be punished to be reminded of your place."

Seeing as how this was exactly what we'd been talking about ten minutes ago I knew what direction Momma wanted her slut to take this. So I just moaned louder and added rubbing my slutty kittyhole on her leg to trying to make her hand work the tail.

"You are trying Momma's patience." Momma said her voice getting treacley sweet and teasing, "Are you trying to get punished. Is that what you want?"

And suddenly my bumbum was open and gaping and the tushytail plug was jammed down my throat almost hard enough and fast enough to make me gag. But it was only the size of a small carrot and after one heave my throat took it.

But it all happened so fast. My mouth was full of plug and the tangy well fucked flavor of my ass. My arms and legs were suddenly immobile as Momma surrounded me with one leg on each side like a bearhug. as her other hand that wasn't violating my face was certainly giving my kitten hole what-for.  
In one thrust that would have had me screaming if my mouth wasn't well stoppered and at least had me trying my best to do so, all three fingers that had been playfully tickling my greedy sopping hole were now inside in one thrust that practically tore me asunder.

"You want to be punished slut?! And you want to be fucked!? You can be fuckin spit roasted! How's that for a fuckin two for one?" Momma snarled at me. In a very convincing mean voice.

Obviously I was crying, and nodding and begging Momma to have her way with me in whatever whimpering slurping sounds I could make as I sucked my assjuice off the buttplug.

"You like that don't you, slut?" Momma said. As she pushed three fingers in and out of me and suddenly my mouth was empty and my bottom was once again full in a single thrust. and it hurt but I had to be honest and I had to howl, "Yes Momma!" because I did like it because I knew I deserved it.

I deserved whatever Momma chose to give me.

The plug moved from bottom to mouth a few times. Even mouth to kittyhole to bottom more than once in that blur of aching and stretching, stretching and fullness.

I felt Momma's questing digits leave my bum, she yanked the plug out of my mouth and she stuck them white and slick with cum in my face. "Look at this, slut! Look what's all over Momma's hand."

"Yes, Momma. Yes your slut sees." I said.

"Well what is it?"

"It's cum, Momma."

"Is it? Is that all it is, slut? Where's it from?"

"It's cum and ass juice from your slut's bottom, Momma." I said.

"You dirty, slutty, little kitten! Letting your cum and your dirty assjuice get all over Momma's clean hand. You should be ashamed. You lick it off right this minute."

And while I licked it, Momma licked my bottomhole saying, "You greedy slut! You dirty, greedy, little slut! Trying to take all the yummy cum and tasty assjuice for yourself! You should be ashamed! You are Momma's kitten toy pet. But do you offer to share with Momma? No you do not. For shame, greedy kitten! For shame!"

"I'm sorry Momma, your slut is sorry Momma." I said.

I was trying to lick her hand and concentrate on what I was doing, while her expert Momma tongue was driving all reason from my head.

Making my bottom clench and buck as another orgasm rocked through me.

It may have started in the front or the back. I don't know, but the whole neighborhood down there was involved.

"You fuckin liked that, didn't you slut?" Momma said, having moved up to four in my front. "You're so wet. It's like stirring soup with my hand." Momma said.

"I'm sorry, Momma. I'm sorry Momma." I said.

Momma's hand was yanked from my stretched kittyhole and slapped down on my punished bottom.

Hard!

"What are you apologizing for, slut!"  
She was really spanking me.  
I mean the intent was play, I was certain.  
But I was also fairly certain she was hitting my bottom with her sticky, slippy, cum covered, hand near as hard as she could.

One swat to punctuate each sentence.  
"Maybe I like it."  
swat  
"In fact you know for a fact I love you,"  
swat  
"And I love your cum."  
swat  
"Maybe I was paying you a compliment."  
swat  
"Are you saying you don't believe Momma wants to take good care of her precious kitten pet?"  
And it was over.  
Including that first one, only five smacks in total, but they were five of the best. Plus a healthy portion of guilt  
"I think maybe I'm done letting you talk for a while."

With that her bottom hand roughly scooped out a handful of my slut cream and all four gooey fingers were shoved into my mouth

I was definitely crying for real now, even though I know it was all part of the punishment game I'd practically begged for and Momma loved me more than anything. And Momma's fingers tasted pretty cummy on top of tasting butt yummy so that was nice. I couldn't breathe great but it felt sexy scary not real scary and just made me cry harder. Which made it harder to breathe.  
But I was pretty worked up on guilt already and this particular game Momma was playing was making me feel guiltier. But I did think the object was to push me so hard that it all got out of my system.

Momma put the tail in my bottom again for a while while she went back down to three telling me how maybe I couldn't really take four and that's why I got so messy and crying like a lazy slutty baby. But eventually I found myself with the tail somehow back in my mouth and Momma with three in my bottom and four in my fronttom.

It briefly occured to me she might decide to play handcuffs where she fists me in both holes at the same time, and while that would be a distraction and a half, I was positive I was not ready since three and three was as far as we had ever gone, until today.

I was making some sort of moan shout when she finally gave me her whole hand in the front. Momma went down to two in the back when she went for the full frontal.  
I really wanted her to hurt me so I was kinda wishing she'd go back up. But I also was pretty sure I couldn't take it and I trusted Momma to know best.

Just what she was giving me was more than I could have taken. Except I knew I was taking it for Momma and that made me strong.  
I was sure to thank her when she took the plug out twice to get it juiced up again and put it back in my mouth.

But I guess that was just the warm up.

Because she eventually re-positioned me to take it kittystyle and began to fist fuck me hard and fast. I didn't think things could get any more intense until I started to scream and ask myself if she was trying to go to the elbow or something because I thought she really might actually be ripping me, until a second later it got reeaally good and I guessed that fisting orgasms just felt different. Then she opened her hand up in there just as the orgasm wave was ebbing and suddenly it turned around for a return engagement.

It may have been a minute later or a month when I realized Momma took the plug out of my mouth when I screamed.

"Kitten lover, what happened? Are you okay?" She asked.

And I was. More than that, I was myself again. My crazy, horny, desperately in love, Momma's kitten slut pet self. But that's who I am now. I wasn't freaking about what almost happened anymore.

"Thank you Momma. That was incredible.  
What do you want to do next?  
Spank your slut's kitty til she's purple? Yes please.  
Have your slut eat your bottom till she can get her tongue up there to the hilt. Double yes please, with bells.  
Does Momma need a bath slave or a massage slave or a tongue slave or all of them? Ooooh Momma, I need you so much."

Like I said back to normal.


End file.
